


Moondance

by MetalMistress



Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Adult Cuphead (Cuphead), Adult Mugman (Cuphead), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cinnamon Roll Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Comfort/Angst, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Good Boy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Hijinks & Shenanigans, I regret nothing but I also regret everything, Inspired by Music, It doesn't make sense I know, Light Angst, Music, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Singing, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: Bendy doesn't really have a whole lot of friends outside of the main crew. There's pretty much only Cuphead and Mugman, if he's being honest... then again they're more like family than anything else, though he'll never say that to either of them due to his own pride. It's not that Bendy is antisocial, cold or unfeeling-- in fact, it's quite the opposite. It's just that Bendy has never had an easy time making friends due to his intense emotions, not to mention whenever he gets upset it just tends to come out in the form of inky anger. Just a select few are able to officially say they are close friends with the infamous Ink Demon of New York City. Bendy doesn't need friends, though. He's got his family.He's got you.
Relationships: "Bendy" | Ink Bendy/Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader, Bendy/You, Bendy/reader
Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671127
Comments: 27
Kudos: 74





	Moondance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!
> 
> I'm back with the latest installment of the Learning To Live series!! How are you guys doing? Good, I hope!
> 
> Several warnings!  
> -Smut  
> -Cursing  
> -Angst (happy ending included)  
> -Sexual Humor  
> -Alcohol  
> -Anger  
> -Anxiety  
> -Stuff of that nature.
> 
> Can't think of anything else... Ah well! Let's get into it, shall we?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49728621932/in/dateposted/)

( _Banner Created By Me._ )  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

_“Come sleep with me: We won't make Love, Love will make us.”_  
**― Julio Cortázar**

* * *

Bendy woke up to the sound of angry shouting. Groaning, he sits up in bed while clutching the side of his head. He had gone to bed with a migraine the night before, and it was still raging on like an angry hurricane; relentless, unyielding, and unforgiving. God, it feels like his brain is about to explode, or just melt and drip out of the all of the orifices in his face. Apparently those meds he took last night only worked just enough to take the edge off long enough for him to fall asleep... damn.

Ah, well. Shit.

Despite his pounding head, the first thing Bendy is worried about is _you._ Why? Because _you_ had stayed up and stayed awake the entire night before, tending to him and making sure he was ok as well as trying to help him through the nausea and blurry vision that reared their ugly heads alongside the nasty stress-induced migraine. Like his own personal vigilant guardian angel of the night, you sat by Bendy's bedside and had kept a close eye on him until daybreak. Poor Bendy had been throwing up ink most of the day and most of the night (which had admittedly startled you at first, until Bendy explained that was normal for him and that he wasn't, in fact, dying). His eyesight had been blurry as hell too, all from the intense pressure that kept painfully throbbing behind his eyes. The migraine isn't as bad today as it was yesterday. He definitely feels better, but he's still in pain.

But that's not important right now, not to him. First, he needs to make sure _you're_ okay. Blindly, Bendy feels around the bed for you, trying to find you on your side of the bed. When his fingers graze the naked flesh of your hip, he deeply sighs in relief and slouches his shoulders-- when had they gotten so tense? Oh well. Doesn't matter. You're still there, which is the important thing. (He had the irrational fear that someone would steal you away in the middle of the night.) You're squirming around, likely trying to ignore the shouting which Bendy thinks is coming from just outside the apartment door. He listens for a moment-- he can't quite make out what they're saying... but it doesn't matter, because whatever it is, it's bothering you and that's _not_ ok.

Bendy lightly bangs his strong, firm fist against the wall-- a silent, but firm gesture to tell those out there shouting like a bunch of idiots to keep it down... and for a moment they do, only to start back up again _even louder_ than before. Bendy growls softly under his breath, and contemplates shouting out his annoyance but quickly changes gears when he hears you whimper softly. He whips his head around, and turns over in the bed to make sure you're okay. He frowns when he sees how tense you are, your body curled up into a fetal position.

You're staring at him.

Bendy's frown deepens when he sees how red and puffy your eyes look... had you been crying? Or were you just exhausted? Was it a mix of both? Fuck it. The reasoning doesn't matter right now.  
Gotta make sure baby girl is okay. That's what is important. That's the determining factor to see if someone is going to die today. 

"Baby doll?" He murmurs sleepily, reaching out a hand to lightly stroke your shoulder in a comforting manner. "Are you alright? What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Anger... Lots of anger." You tiredly mumble. "I can feel it through the walls... Makes me uncomfortable... It itches... like a scratch I can't relieve myself of. There's... there's a sadness too. Self hatred. It's thick. Suffocating." You weakly whimper. 

Oh yeah. Someone might die today.

"Do you want me to take care of it?" Bendy frowns as he softly whispers, reaching that same hand up to gently stroke the top of your head to help soothe your troubles. Your entire body relaxes under his touch, and Bendy smiles softly as he watches your body slowly unfurl into a much more relaxed position.

"If it's ok with you... How's your head?" You gently inquire. "Any pain? Nausea? Blurry vision?"

Bendy smiles sweetly. Oh, you sweet angel. Even when you're going through your own shit, you're still concerned about him. _God,_ he wants to marry you and your beautiful soul. Honestly. He really does. As of lately, he's been imagining you in a white dress, a big fat custom-made rock on your finger. Ever since Henry gave him his approval, it's all he's been able to think about. He keeps daydreaming in the middle of work, imagining you slowly walking down the aisle, bouquet in hands with a veil or headdress, or even flowers. He wonders how'd you'd do your hair, your makeup. He imagines what kind of wedding dress you'd wear-- would you go white? Or would you do something different and pick your and his favorite color, Red? 

Wait. You asked him a question. Shit!

"Still hurts, but it's manageable." He answers. "I'm not nauseous, and my eyesight is back to normal. I feel good... but I _am_ angry enough to shut down whatever is going outside. I'm going to get loud most likely, so wrap yourself in your weighted blanket and put in some earplugs so that you're not over-sensitized, okay sweetheart? I know intense emotions like anger can overwhelm you and make you feel anxious unless you're braced for it, and since you've just woken up, you most certainly are _not ready."_

"Okay, hon. Thank you... I love you."

"Not a problem sweets, and I love you too. Your blanket is at the end of the bed, and I'll get you the earplugs, ok peaches?"

"Ok." You reply, already sitting up to grab your weighted blanket that Bendy bought you a couple weeks ago. Your fingers grasp the thick material, and you gently tug it up the length of the king-sized bed, while Bendy digs through his nightstand drawer for a set of earplugs or you. He doesn't use them-- he lacks traditional ears, but is still able to hear, thanks to Toon Physics. If he really needs some quiet, he'll use a pair of earmuffs or something. He finds a set, and quickly clambers across the bed to give it to you. After wrapping yourself up, you happily take them from Bendy's grasp and quickly stuff them into your ears. When your world goes silent, you smile peacefully and let out a gentle, relaxed sigh. Bendy smiles, and lightly pecks the top of your head before moving to throw on a pair of grey sweatpants. 

As soon as they're on, Bendy struts out into the living room with his tail violently swinging behind him as his anger fumes. He frowns as the voices gradually grow louder as he makes his way towards the front door, and snarls when his tired brain recognizes the voices;

Alice and Allison. _Of course,_ it had to be them.

His strong hand grips the doorknob and quietly turns it. He cracks the door open just slightly so he can stare through the crack and listen to their conversation for a moment before he storms out there in a blaze of fury. When Bendy looks through the crack, he finds that Alice and Allison are facing each other, caught in a screaming match as Boris and Thomas (or Tom as he's officially nicknamed) silently move boxes-- all labelled with Alice's name-- up and down the hall towards Boris's apartment. The two brothers look very tired-- Bendy would even dare say even _annoyed_ , almost like they're frustrated with their girls as who keep on screaming with no sign of stopping. Judging by their exhausted facial expressions, they've likely tried and failed to get the girls to shut up and quiet down, and Bendy feels for them. As Tom walks down the hall to go get another box, he spots Bendy's door partially cracked, and makes eye contact with Bendy himself through the very thin crack.

Now, Tom and Bendy don't get along in most cases. Mostly because they both have strong personalities and like things done their way or the highway. It's why Tom doesn't work for Bendy anymore-- they butted heads and it didn't end well. That doesn't mean, _however,_ that they don't respect one another. They can get along in a conversation, as long as they don't delve too deeply into personal matters like politics or sports. Tom knows how Bendy likes things run in his club, and he's also well aware of the temper that the man has. Bendy loves the crew like family, but that will _not_ stop him from scolding them like a bunch of idiots if they decide to act like a bunch of turd-flinging monkeys.

Tom doesn't react when he spots Bendy peeping through the crack in his doorway, because he knows that his wife and her sister probably woke him up. He just does what he can; he shrugs while motioning to them with his mechanical arm before shrugging apologetically, a gesture which here means 'I tried, but they won't stop. Sorry, bro.'

Bendy nods, and holds a finger to his lips, gesturing for Tom to pretend he's not even here. Tom nods just barely-- he knows the girls are about to get torn into for waking him up... and quite frankly, he's so frustrated with the whole thing that he doesn't give a damn. He and Boris both tried to get them to stop. Hell, the girls hadn't even made it to the club by the time the argument started. They'd barely pulled out of the driveway before Alice and Allison started tossing hateful words back and forth like a bunch of kids trying to one-up the other. Boris especially tried get them to understand that they're being inconsiderate of Sammy, Bendy, and you once they arrived at the club, but they just shouted over his attempts to reason with them. It was annoying as hell, but there wasn't much he or Thomas could do so... they just let it happen, knowing the girls deserved the verbal ass-beating that was coming to them when they inevitably woke Bendy up (who is _not_ a fucking morning person). Tom understands Bendy's reasoning for wanting to stay hidden, and keeps quiet about his former boss's presence... but he does let Boris know what's going to happen-- poor guy doesn't need to have a heart attack because his girlfriend and her sister are idiots and can't keep quiet. He makes sure to tell Boris when they're a fair distance away from the girls, that way they don't overhear anything.

Satisfied that he won't be revealed, Bendy continues to listen in on the girl's heated conversation;

"You can't just **SAY** things like that, Allison! You just can't!" Alice screams, hands frustratedly tugging her hair as her one good eye tears up. 

"I can't always coddle you, Alice. You know that!" Allison says, getting up in her sister's face while practically shoving her finger up her sister's nose. "I'm not going to baby you! I can't always sugar coat things!" She exclaims, wagging her finger so closely that the tip of it bops Alice on the nose.

Snarling, Alice smacks her hand away and shouts back; "I don't expect you too, but I do expect you to have some respect! I'm the older sister for Christ sake!"

"That doesn't mean shit! Age doesn't mean a damn thing!" Allison curses before motioning to her husband, Tom. "You don't respect me and Thomas!"

Bendy takes note of the way Tom furrows his brows at his wife, and shakes his head as if he wants to disagree with her. Alice is _very_ considerate of other people's feelings, especially his and Allison's. She tries very hard to make sure he has plenty of time with his wife by bottling everything up all the time to the point she makes herself sick. How is that not considerate? She's literally sacrificing her mental health so Allison is happy!

"Yes I do!" defends Alice. "I try not to complain! I try not to invade your space! I try to keep my issues to myself so I don't bother you guys with them, but I can't always bottle everything in! It's not healthy and it makes my explosions worse! If I need help, then I need help! You used to always say I could come to you if I needed someone to talk to. Why has that changed all of a sudden?!"

"Are you not listening to me?! I CAN'T ALWAYS CODDLE YOU! It's exhausting!"

"I don't want to be coddled, I want to be comforted by my family!" Alice pleads, tears in her eyes. 

"THEN GO GET SOME NEW GOD DAMN FAMILY, BECAUSE I'M SICK OF TRYING TO FIX YOU AND YOUR FUCKING ISSUES!!!" Allison screams right in Alice's face, her nose just barely grazing against her sisters. Alice's eyes widen, and her jaw _drops _as she stumbles back in disbelief while she chokes on her own breath. Tom and Boris, who had been in the middle of carrying more boxes, both slide to a complete stop, jaws slack in shocked awe that Allison could say something so cruel and so out of character. Allison used to be so kind! _Had she really just been bottling up her anger all this time?_

Bendy snarls lowly. _**That** was a low blow, and he does **not** approve._

Alice's lower lip quivers, as tears build at a rapid pace in the corners of her eyes. Her entire body begins to violently tremble, and she lets out little, pained whimpers. Boris's heart breaks at the sight of Alice crying, and he immediately drops the box he was carrying so he can rush over to Alice. He makes a point to roughly shove Allison out of the way, who grunts from the amount of force and stumbles to the side a little. She keeps on, however, angrily glaring at her sister who heavily sobs into Boris's chest. Bendy feels his ink begin to boil with his veins, and he tries his best to remain calm if only for your sake. He knows you've probably picked up the change, but he can't help himself. He's mad.

 _Real mad_.

"Allison, what the FUCK?" Tom snarls in a gruff, deep voice as he slams the box to the ground, demanding the attention of his wife. "That's your SISTER."

Allison spins around, face screwed up in anger. "She's always up in my face! Always choking me out and pulling my hair, and--"

"She has issues. Legitimate mental issues. Diagnosed by a professional who, might I remind you, told you that PTSD makes her prone to lashing out and that _she literally is not control of herself when she's like that!"_ Tom explains, hands gesturing wildly as his anger reaches a boiling point. He loved his wife, but she's not the perfect angel she likes to think of herself as sometimes. She could be quite foolish and naive-- more than once, Tom has had to save her ass over something petty. He loves her and always will but **DAMN** that was harsh!!

"She's in therapy for her issues." Boris adds, eyes softened and glistening with disappointment as he continues to comfort Alice who is _really_ trying not to completely lose her shit. "It's not going to be an instant or overnight fix. She has a lot of things to work on. We all do, and that includes you too. How could you say something like that...?"

"I don't care. I'm honestly at the point where I'm so tired that I don't fucking care." Allison says, throwing her hands carelessly up into the air as she becomes frustrated with everyone's angered reactions. Everyone could fuck off right now, in her mind

 **"MAYBE YOU SHOULD."** snarls Bendy as he kicks open his door after reaching his boiling point, making the girls squeal as it slams into the wall, leaving a dent. His angered shout demands the immediate attention and respect of everyone in the entire room, and for good reason.

He's _pissed._

"Boss..." Allison says softly as she raises her hands in surrender, _finally_ realizing that he must have overheard everything, judging by the way his chest heaves and his tail lashes violently like a whip that threatens to take out the entire hallway. She tries to soothe his anger by offering; "I can explain--"

Bendy shakes his head to express he doesn't want to hear it right now, and just points at Allison while storming over to get right up in her face. "How _fucking_ dare you. How fucking dare you use her own issues against her. She cannot fucking control them! She cannot control the fact she has nightmares, and anger problems, and of all the people that should be there for her the most, it should be **YOU** , you stupid bitch!"

"Bendy..." Tom begins, not sure how he feels about his wife being called such a name, even in a situation like this.

"Not now, Tom. Let me get this out of my system and 'den you can talk back to me, capiche?" Bendy says, holding his hand up to stop Thomas from speaking further as a warning. Tom, realizing that Bendy would shift into feral mode if he were to disagree, decides to bite the bullet and just let Bendy have at it... _and boy does he!_

"Why are you so mad?" Allison mutters under her breath as she leans away from Bendy, not really intending him to hear what she said... but he does nonetheless. Bendy's eyes narrow dangerously thin, and he leans forward as if he wants to say 'The fuck did you just say to me?', making Allison quickly realize that she fucked up.

"Why am I mad? WHY AM I MAD? Are you serious?! I'm MAD because I have to play parent for a bunch of 90 year old ADULTS who can't solve their own shit like decent people with decent manners! I'm angry because I have a migraine! I'm LIVID because it's 10 AM and YOU idiots woke up _my_ girl after she stayed up all night caring for me!" He exclaims while shoving his finger back in Allison's face as he continues to chew her out; "You two made a mistake getting into a fighting match just outside of my god damn door this early in the morning. That was mistake number one. Mistake number two was thinking you can come in here acting like you're hot shit and can get away with saying disrespectful things about the other staff. You and Alice are my family, but I have had _enough_ of this petty back and forth between the two of you. Grow the fuck up, _both_ of you or I'll _make_ you grow up." He snarls, his eyes flash bright red. There is a split second where his cloudy aura pops up, but he quickly regains control and shoves it back down. Still, it terrifies everyone that was quick enough to catch a glimpse of it, and their eyes widen.

Oh. Oh he's _mad mad._ Oh, fuck.

Allison hangs her head and cringes with each sharp word that leaves Bendy's lips. Alice, Boris and Thomas just stand on the sidelines with wide eyes and slack jaws, watching as Bendy just verbally tears into Allison's ass like a wet piece of paper. Bendy growls under his breath, and shakes his head back and forth as he angrily glares down at Allison who just cowers like a scared child. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are, thinking you can come up in here and disrespect people like that. I don't care that it's your sister. I wouldn't even care if it was Thomas, or a customer, or Boris, Or Sammy, or Batty. YOU DON'T FUCKING PULL THAT SHIT IN MY CLUB, DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME?" He snaps, roughly shoving the tip of his finger into her collarbone.

"Yes sir." She immediately spits out, scrunching her neck down into her shoulders as far as she can go, in shame.

Bendy snarls softly. "You know who has been taking over for you, since you've been refusing to help your sister as of late?"

"....Boris?" Allison weakly suggests. Honestly, she hadn't been paying attention...

Bendy shakes his head. "No. _Batty has._ And you know what's sad? The _first fucking night_ she met Alice, Alice had a panic attack while _you_ were back home unable to come to work because you were 'sick'-- which is strange, considering I have sources that say you were out with Thomas doing some stuff but we won't get into that right now." Bendy sneers. "Alice had been working when her scar flared up _and_ she had a panic attack. And you know who helped her? **BATTY.** Who dried her tears in the staff room? BATTY. You know who hugged her and told her everything was going to be ok? **BATTY**. A fucking _STRANGER_ did a better job at being a sister to her than her _actual_ sister was, and honestly that PISSES ME THE FUCK OFF. You were there for the shit Alice went through, and somehow Batty, who wasn't present for _any_ of it, seems to have a better grasp over it than **YOU** do."

"I was sick... really, I was." She says, but the obvious lie just infuriates Bendy further as soon as it leaves her lips.

"No you weren't! No, you fuckin' weren't! While your sister was crying in the arms of my girl, you were getting dicked down by Hubby Tom! You know how I know you were playing hooky? BECAUSE HE FUCKING TOLD ME."

"TOM!!" Allison cries out in frustration at being caught.

"Hey, I didn't know you were lying. You told me that you had the day off. He called me as you were sleeping, asking if you needed medicine. Imagine our surprise when we figured out the real story. You're the one that lied, so don't you dare get mad at me, Allison. I love you more than life itself and I still love you and still will happily call you my wife, but it's wrong of you to shame your sister _and_ lie to the man that gave you a job. The only reason he didn't chew you out as soon as he found out was because I asked him not to."

"You're right.." She sighs. "I'm sorry."

"Liar!" Alice cries out from the safety of Boris's arms. Boris cringes, knowing that Alice probably shouldn't have said anything. God, this is just going to make it worse!

"I am too!" Allison snarls, getting ready to start screaming all over again. The tension in the hallway reaches a boiling point, and everyone is about ready to start throwing hands. That is, until a white energy seeps out from Bendy's doorway, and begins to shroud the entire hallway. As soon as the white light washes over everyone, they can feel their heated tempers wane into nothingness, the raging tides of their anger recedes into the dark recesses of their minds as their frantic breathing slows down to a regular pace. Allison, Boris, and Thomas watch in shock and amazement as the white light floods the hall, and stare at it in wonder. Alice and Bendy look up right at each other, staring into each other's eyes in surprise. The others might not know what that light is, but they do. It's been used on them before when they've gotten too angry.

"She's awake." Alice says cryptically, staring at Bendy who nods in return.

"Who? Who is awake?" Boris asks.

 _"Me."_ Calls out a sleepy, semi-irritated sounding voice from behind Bendy. The crew looks up and finds _you,_ standing in the doorway dressed in a little black nightgown to cover all your lady bits, bright white light radiating from your fingertips, falling like gentle streams to the ground where it then pools around your ankles. Truly, in this moment they can see why Bendy refers to you as a goddess all the time. They stare at you, wide-eyed and shocked as you simply sigh, tilt your head and frown while saying; "Must you fight like children? Honestly..."

They all frown deeply. Hearing that from Bendy is one thing, but to hear it from the person who typically is level-headed and a riot to be around... that hurts. Like. Ow. Did they just get stabbed with a rusty fork in the heart? Cause it sure feels like it!

"What's with you guys? Why is it whenever something goes wrong, everyone's first reaction is to scream like children who just got their toys taken away? The majority of you are in your 80s or 90s. You're adults. Please, act like it." You mumble, as you sleepily rub your eyes. "Guys, even _Sammy_ behaves better than this.... and hes a chaotic crackhead."

Ow. Now that hurt.

"Baby, I'm sorry--" Bendy tries to apologize, but you just tiredly smile at him and shake your head.

"It's okay, love. I'm not mad at _you._ I know why you were yelling."

He smiles softly, and quietly strolls up next to you so he can wrap an arm around your sleepy form and pull you close. He light kisses your forehead and whispers softly into your ear; "I'm sorry. I tried to get them to stop. I lost my temper and--"

"It's fine. I heard everything, despite the earplugs." You reply, before looking directly at Allison. She cringes under your gaze, despite that you have no clear expression on your face. However, when your head shakes back and forth just barely, she frowns as she realizes you are quite disappointed in her. Still, you say nothing to her directly as you instead chose to address everyone as a whole; "So. Are we done having hissy fits? Do we realize that we should be more considerate of other people's feelings, and not yell at 10 AM when everyone else is trying to sleep before work? It's a wonder how you guys didn't wake up Sammy."

They all cringe in realization-- oh god. That would have been _HORRIBLE._ Sammy would be ALL over the place, screaming and yelling like the crackhead he is. Still, they answer your questions with a firm nod.

"Good. I'm sure Bendy thoroughly explained, and properly disciplined everyone. Let's learn from this and try not to repeat it ever again. Ok? Good. Go back to what you were doing. Alice? Allison? Are you two alright?"

"Yeah..." They weakly respond, feeling like they just been through a boxing match... which, in a sense, they have.

"Alright. Let me know if you need some more positive energy. I'm pretty well fed, so I'll have enough energy to spare. In the meantime, I'm going to take care of Bendy's migraine... which you guys have probably made worse." You say, mumbling that last part more to yourself than anyone. Gently, you take Bendy by the hand and bring him back into the apartment. After shutting and locking the door behind you, you sigh softly while rubbing a hand down the front of your face as you make your way towards the couch, promptly flopping down onto it with an 'oof'. Bendy stands near the doorway with his hands tucked into the pockets of his sweatpants, looking at you with a sympathetic expression on his face. He knows that look in your eye.

You're upset.

"Honeybee?" He softly asks, trying to gently call you from the dark, depressing abyss that threatens to cloud your mind. "Honeybee, please look at me."

You look up at him. His attempt to pull you from the edge has worked, but he needs to keep on trying if he wants to save you from the dark. "Yes, beloved?" You ask, sounding quite exhausted.

"What can I do to help you? I know I don't fully understand the uh... emotion sickness I think you called it, but... how can I help?" He asks, looking at you with pleading eyes, begging for your permission to aid you in some way.

A deep, red blush takes over you cheeks and you mumble shyly; "Some cuddles would be nice. And I-... I'm not _completely_ stuck in the emotion sickness, I'm just feeling minor effects from it. I just need some affection. Please?"

Bendy smiles. He'd be _happy_ to cuddle you!

With a hop, skip and a jump and a click of his heels, Bendy bounces across the room and flops down onto the couch beside you before quickly wrapping his arms around you. He lifts you up and then sets you back down into his lap, letting out a feline-like purr that seems to rumble through his chest as he cuddles you close to his warm body. Since he's shirtless, you can feel every inch of his warm skin pressed against your own and the warmth he gives off brings you great comfort, especially when he wraps his arms around you, thereby surrounding you and encasing you in it. As you breathe in deeply, your nose detects small amounts of leftover cologne from the day before, and the sweet and spicy scent pleases you.

Slowly, you can feel your mood increasing until it's at a stable level. To show Bendy your appreciation, you gently press a kiss to his lips. He can't help but smile softly as your lips gently move against his, and he deepens the kiss ever so slightly by tilting his head, coiling his tail around your from in a protective fashion as if he is shielding you from the world. The kiss gradually heats up, and he begins to trail kisses down your neck. A purr rumbles through his chest as a strong feeling of deep satisfaction fills his soul due to the way you eagerly press yourself against him. Unable to help yourself from falling deeper into the ocean of lust that he's currently drowning you in, you lightly dig your nails into the flesh of his back to try and regain some stability. The little crescent moons left behind in his skin please him, and he shows his gratitude in the form of a soft, breathy moan; _"Mmm, baaaaby giiiirrrl..._ You're going to start a game I'm not sure if you want to play..." Bendy purrs lustfully while staring down at you with sparkling half-lidded eyes.

"Who says that I don't want to play?" You murmur softly. "I like games. I like playing games with you."

Bendy silently quirks his eyebrow at you, a quiet way of asking if you're serious.

"You know..." you start in a coy tone of voice "...Orgasms supposedly get rid of headaches and migraines..."

Bendy stares at you, tail swaying behind in playfully as he draws in a deep breath and holds it. He stays there, staring at you as he just barely contains the beast inside of him. He slowly begins to exhale, shuddery and shaky as he waits for his cue to break the chain.

You whisper softly: _"Wanna play with me, baby?"_

...The chain doesn't just break. It snaps.

Bendy growls playfully as his hand comes to cradle the back of your neck. He gently reclines you back onto the couch, kissing you feverishly. His lips slide and move against yours in a passionate kiss, as your tongues dance together in an ardent manner. You decide to show your love and enthusiasm to Bendy via a gentle, small little hip roll that has his entire body humming. A quiet groan leaves his lips as he returns the gesture with one of his own. His excitement grows as he hovers above you with your arms draped over his neck and shoulders, still frantically kissing you like his life depended on it. He could never get enough of you. All of you was never enough, he always wanted more... _and you were more than happy to provide it._

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49640875618/in/dateposted/)

His hands work on stripping you down, frantically trying to yank your flimsy little night dress over your head while you work on tugging those grey sweatpants of his down. He manages to pull the nightie over your head and tosses it to the side, along with his grey sweats that he manages to kick off. As soon as he's able to, he dives right back for your body which is spread on the couch, open and waiting for him like a buffet. He continues to kiss you desperately as he groans sweetly into your lips, unable to get enough of your honeyed kisses. Bendy uses one hand to brace himself over you while the other eagerly explores your curves. God, he _loves_ feeling you up. He loves the way your hips feel beneath his fingers, he loves the weight of your breasts in his palm. He loves how smooth and supple your skin feels against his hands. You were gorgeous. His own personal goddess made for worship, and he's here to _pray._

"Let me go down on you. Can I? Please? Ohhh, I want to so bad..." He begs, wanting nothing more than to speak words of worship into your pussy lips. Breathing heavily, the both of you stare into each other's eyes before his plea finally registers in your mind.

"Oh! Oh, yes. Please. Take all of me, take as much of me as you want." You reply with an eager nod. "I'm all yours, Bendy."

Bendy grins excitedly and sits up so he can scoot down your body. His hands travel down, groping, caressing, tickling every inch of your skin that he can get his dirty little paws on while he trails kisses and nibbles all across your stomach. Then you feel his breath tickle your clit just before he presses his lips down onto your pink button, causing you to arch your back slightly and raise your hips towards his face as your body seeks out more of that wonderful feeling. Bendy purrs happily as he lifts your legs so that they hook over his shoulders, tail swaying all the while as he buries his face between your legs and tenderly begins to lick your clit with small little kitten licks. Your body rolls, as you shiver each time his tongue ghosts over your wet clit. He knows what he's doing too. The way he flicks his tongue against it before full on dragging your clit across the length of his tongue with a heated groan is proof enough that he knows what he's doing _and_ that he's definitely enjoying himself. You watch as his tail twists into a heart shape, slowly swaying in the air as he continues to lavish your pussy with attention, lapping up as much of your juicy essence as he can. He pauses to speak;

"You taste so good." He softly groans as his partially lidded eyes move away from your pussy and focus on you. He stares up at you while taking a long exaggerated lick of your cunt, dragging the entire length of his tongue across it, making you moan and mewl wantonly for him. "Fuck, baby girl..."

_"Ah-haah..."_

"Do you like it?" He asks, pausing for a moment to dive back into your pussy and give your clit a long, hard suck that makes your hips roughly buck against his face. "I've had plenty of time to practice in my dreams."

"Y-you... dream about-- _ohhh_ \-- eating me out?" You ask, as a dark blush takes over your cheeks at the thought of him dreaming of such a thing.

"Every night, baby girl." Bendy purrs devilishly before diving back into you. "You taste so good, I love it. I could eat you for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert for the rest of my life and I wouldn't _ever_ get tired of it."

"Well I-- _fuck--_ wouldn't m-mind that! Shit!" You moan in reply, your voice hitting a high note at the end of your sentence when Bendy shoves his tongue even deeper inside of you, immediately seeking out the place where he knows your sweet spot lies. He knows he's found it when you bless him with another one of those moans. He swirls his tongue all across your sweet spot a few times, relishing in the way your walls flutter around him eagerly, happy to accept him and everything he has to offer. However, you whine when he suddenly pulls away and sits up.

"But you know what I love more?"

"W-what?" You ask, as you pant heavily in an attempt to catch your breath. You grow worried when his eyes twinkle mischievously. Then he says;

_"...I love fucking you even more!"_

All of a sudden he slips his heavy, hard, throbbing cock into your soaking wet cunt. He quickly bottoms out, and the pair of you groan from the feeling of him entering. You feel so tight around his cock, while he makes you feel so full. You can feel him eagerly throb from within you, making him push right up against your g-spot. The way his cock pushes against it has you keening and arching your back. You cry out especially loudly when he begins to move against your sensitive bundle of nerves. However, in an attempt to keep you somewhat quiet so you don't disturb the others, Bendy tilts his head and wordlessly offers his shoulder to you for you to bite down on. It takes you a moment to understand what he wants, but once you figure it out you don't hesitate to bite down. His eyes roll back and his hips stutter, causing him to rapidly thrust into your sweet spot several times as a result. He pauses for a moment, stilling his hips so he can take a deep breath.

"Hooo.... _Fuck,_ baby. Do that again."

Following his command, you bite down once more. The way your teeth sink into his flesh causes him to roll his eyes into the back of his skull once more. With a groan, he sets a rapid pace, steadily thrusting himself in and out of you while you moan heatedly against his shoulder.

"Ohhh, you feel so good against my cock. I love it when you f-forcibly tighten around me." He says, only to gasp when you do just that as a result of his sweet praise. "Yes! Just like that! Good GOD, that feels amazing! Ooooh, fuuuuck! Do it again!" He groans heatedly, whimpering as you do it once more, as thanks for his dirty praise. Moaning appreciatively, you begin to suckle on his shoulder, occasionally nibbling all along it. His skin is pretty dark, but you can see see little indents of your teeth in his flesh, along with some dark spots that resemble hickeys and love-bites. The realization you can leave marks on him brings you such an overwhelming amount of joy that you can't help yourself as you suddenly make it your life's mission to leave as many marks on him as possible... _all over him._

You drag your nails down his back, leaving little dark scratch marks in your wake, and Bendy happily hisses from the delightful sensation of your nails digging into his flesh. He _loves_ when you get aggressive with him! Lost in lust, he speeds up and begins to slam in and out of you, hitting your g-spot every single time. Unable to hold back the beast inside of himself, his cock eagerly throbs as the animal within him claws it's way to the surface, causing him to nearly roar out your name. In order to help keep the others from hearing him, you cup his face and press your lips against his in order to effectively hush him. He moans and whimpers against your lips, as he begins to rapidly ram himself in and out of you at a brutal, unforgiving pace. The both of you squeal when he pounds into you _just right,_ which has the knots in your stomach tightening rapidly.

"B-Bendy, I'm n-not gonna last much longer." You try to moan as softly as you can.

 _"Mmmmmmfuckyes!"_ He moans out all in one breath. "Neither am I. It's okay, s-sweets."

You feel the knot in your belly suddenly drop and begin to tremble, signalling that you're about to cum.

"Bendy. Bendy, I'm gonna cum." You whimper.

"Cum for me baby girl." He groans hotly against your lips as he stares deep into your eyes while relentlessly pounding into your sweet, tight wet cunt. "Cum on my cock.... Ohh fuck!"

His eyes suddenly squeeze shut with a grunt and a moan, and his balls begin to violently spasm as he cums rope after rope into you, completely coating your walls. It pours out of you as he greedily thrusts in and out of you, your name nothing but a moaned, repeated chant that falls from his lips as he eagerly tries to fill you with every last drop of his white-hot seed. You twitch and convulse while clinging to him desperately as you try to ride out your _ungodly_ intense orgasm, moaning his name as you hold onto what little sanity you have left.

Once the both of you are thoroughly sated and thoroughly exhausted, he slowly comes to a stop and collapses onto the couch with you.

Bendy twists you around so he's spooning your nude form, pulling your back into his chest before he wraps his arms around you with a happy sigh.

"Mmmm, my migraine's gone now." Bendy replies with a cheeky smile and a soft, satisfied sounding purr. _Of course he's satisfied._ Smug bastard has stamina and dick for days. You'd be satisfied too. In fact... you are. You snort at his comment before letting out a loud yawn.

"I'm glad. Think we can go back to sleep until 3ish or 4ish?" You murmur softly in question.

"Yeah." Bendy replies with a slight nod of his head and a loud yawn of his own. "Yeah, we can do that." He murmurs, nestling down into the couch behind you after pulling up a spare blanket over the both of you. He pulls you closer and buries his face into your hair, happily breathing you in. Aaah, you are wonderful.

"I love you." You sleepily reply, on the verge of drifting into sweet unconsciousness.

"I love ya too, toots. More 'den anythin'."

...Hours later, you and Bendy wake up from your nap and quickly get ready for work. It doesn't take long-- a quick shower together, some clothes, a little bit of makeup for yourself to make you feel extra sexy. After that, the two of you bounce down the steps that lead downstairs to the main portion of the club, all bright-eyed, happy, and in a swell mood. Your hips hurt a little, but that's fine! It's the good kind of ache, the kind of ache that reminds you of what went down earlier.

Mental Note; return the favor at a later time if able to.

There had been one point, however, when the pain got a little too sharp. Nothing bad happened, you just happened to move the wrong way and your entire pelvis came screeching to a stop. Since you and Bendy were the only ones working currently, you took a moment to lean against one of the tables, bracing yourself against it by propping your self up on your forearms as you tried to breathe through the delightful ache that just rocked your entire body. Maybe it made you a bit of a masochist, but you liked that kind of pain. No one had ever made you feel like that before in your past relationships, so you weren't going to complain. Not when it felt so good. Still, that sharp pain wasn't pleasant. You preferred the dull ache much, much more.

As you're breathing and trying to relax the muscles in your pelvis, you feel a pair of strong, gloved hands come and slide up your smooth, bare legs, past your short jean shorts, and right to your hip bones. The tips of the fingers lightly press into the pressure points on your hip and begin to massage them to soothe the ache. When you look over your shoulder, you expect to find Bendy wearing a smug smirk, but instead find him wearing a sympathetic smile. 

"Hiya peaches." He says softly.

"Hi, baby."

"Do you feel ok?" He asks, with a slight quirk of an eyebrow. Your eyes soften at the sweet, concerned tone in his voice. Is there a trophy for worlds best boyfriend? If so, this guy deserves it. All of them.

"Yeah. I'm ok." You say with a lazy smile on your lips. "Just sore."

"Sorry if I worked ya a little too hard." He says with a sheepish grin.

"Don't be. It's fine." You reply while shaking your head and waving a hand dismissively. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you. We could--"

"Bendy, I swear to god if you suggest that we stop having sex, I _just_ might strangle you." You say with such a deathly serious tone that Bendy snorts and then lets out a loud hoot of laughter. One hand of his moves away from your hips to wipe away a tear of laughter from the corner of his eye, before moving right back down to your hip to massage it further-- a sweet gesture that you take note of. Even when he's laughing he's still subconsciously concerned about you.... _Aww!!_

There's one point where he hunches over your body and rests his forehead against your back. He's still laughing so hard that his entire body shakes and trembles with each chest-shaking bout of air. Eventually, he leans back up and rapidly shakes his head back and forth with a wide smile on his face. "No! No, no no, I wasn't going to suggest that! Doll, I like fucking you too much to give _that_ up." He purrs while staring down at you with partially lidded eyes that express his excitement. "I was going to suggest we could start having you lay down afterwards and I could massage you. To soothe some of the ache after intense sessions."

You nod and pause to think for a moment. Meanwhile, Bendy stares at you, patiently waiting for an answer while he continues to massage your hips. When his nimble fingers find a knot and quickly dispose of it, you emit a soft, appreciative hum. "Mmm. Yes, we can do that if you want."

He grins softly, pleased to hear you accept his offer. He then nods down to your hips. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great."

"Good. We got a lot of work to do today, it being Friday and all."

"Mhm. People are gonna be getting off work and are going to flood the club.... Oof."

"Oof?" Bendy says, pausing his ministrations on you momentarily as he tilts his head curiously while raising an eyebrow to express his concern.

"Oof." You confirm as you stand up and turn around so you're facing him. "I just remembered earlier. Alice and Allison are gonna be tense all day today. Working with them around is going to be a nightmare."

"You think so?" He asks, softening his eyebrows. Maybe he shouldn't have torn into them so hard? ...No, you told him you thought he did fine. They needed that ass-kicking. Still, he felt...a _little_ guilty.

"Mhm. I can feel Alice upstairs-- she's tense. _Real tense._ She wasn't even the one that got yelled at and she's scared."

"Really? Of who? I'm assuming it's me. Should I apologize?"

"Mmmm... let me check." You close your eyes and try to pinpoint her exact location. Where... where... there! She's in the kitchen, nearby Boris. From the way her energy form is moving in your mind's eye, you'd say she's eating at the kitchen table in Boris's apartment. Let's see... if you can just push a little deeper.... ...Oh. Oh. Well, _that's_ a surprise.

"Nope. Not you. I definitely should though." You giggle nervously.

"Wait. She's scared of you?!" Bendy says. "But you haven't hurt anyone before! You didn't even yell! Why is she scared of you?!" Bendy declares passionately as his body tenses, mildly offended that anyone would find his sweet girl frightening. You were a goddess, the only things you are to him are confident, sexy, and delightful to be around, god damn it!

"No, it's not so much that she's scared. She's worried she disappointed me."

"Oh. That makes sense." Bendy says, dropping his shoulders as he relaxes.

"I think it's because they expect you to yell. With me, I don't yell. They've never seen me angry, and I don't think they knew what to expect with me."

"I can see that." Bendy nods. 

"I'll apologize when she gets down here. In the meantime, let's get ready, for work."

* * *

After you and Bendy had finished setting everything up, Alice and Boris came down. You quickly reassured Alice that you weren't disappointed in her, and she quickly relaxed. After a quick hug, you both went back to working.

Bendy had been right when he told you that you'd be busy. Gosh, the two of you hadn't had any time to rest! You had to keep moving, pouring shots, pouring and mixing drinks. The evening had barely just started and you had already cut off several people from getting more alcohol because they kept downing it like water. Still, you and Bendy made it work. Bendy kept telling you how thankful he was of you to always work by his side, especially on busy nights like these. Shit gets crazy in his club on the weekends, and god FORBID he try and work the bar alone. He'd be overwhelmed and annoyed within minutes, especially with how demanding some customers can be. Oh well, at least you two made it work, right?

Still.. not everything was all sunshine and daises. Allison had arrived late to work. She offered no excuse or explanation, which you _know_ pissed Bendy right off. He had been so done with her shit that he _almost_ told her to pack up her shit and go back home, but you quickly convinced him otherwise before he could get the words out. Instead, he apologized to her for popping off the way he did earlier. She nodded and seemed to accept his apology, but she refused to speak or look at anyone in the eye. 

Bendy had been confused until you explained that she was radiating anger, and that the anger was mostly focused at Alice and Tom. Alice for the fight, and Tom for 'exposing' and 'not siding with his wife'. Bendy figured that you must have read her aura without her realizing, and thanked you for the explanation, because obviously she wasn't going to want to talk to anyone for a few days.

Oh well.

You tried to work as best as you could. But, admittedly her anger was starting to bother you as the evening went on. You tried to power through it to the best of ability, but she was just so _frustrated_ and _enraged,_ and her anger started up all over again when Alice would cross paths with her. 

See, here's the problem.

Your mother explained to you at a young age to be careful with the kind of people you surround yourself with. Yes, every mother tells their kid that at one point or another in their lives but your mother had good reason to be worried. An unfortunate side effect of being a cartoon succubus (or in this case the daughter of one) gave you ability to read people's emotions and feed off them. It kept you strong, it gave you energy and stamina for dayyyyys. Someone in a good mood hanging around you was like a supercharged battery in a remote control race car-- that thing is going to be able to zoom ALL over the place! It's why of all places to work at, you chose a bar/club. They naturally vibrated with good vibes and good energies because people came there to get drunk and party. No one actively came to a CLUB to be miserable, after all! Clubs were like walking into an all-you-can-eat-free-buffet. As long as someone wasn't ready to tear someone else's head off, you were fine.

But if you were surrounded by nothing but anger...

You'd start to suffer from this thing your mother called 'Emotion Sickness'. She's no doctor, but she explained that it made you feel like someone had a grip on your intestine, and was squeezing, pulling and twisting it around like they were tying knots in a rope. Sharp pain would overwhelm you, and you'd lay there writhing on the floor for _hours_ until the person either calmed down, or left the vicinity. It as dangerous, not only to you, but because if you delved to deeply into it, you would absorb their emotions. It's like empathy on steroids. If you absorbed too much sadness, you could become a sobbing mess. If you absorbed too much depression, you could become suicidal. If you absorbed too much anger.... _you could become murderous._

This is why you were concerned. If Allison's anger is affecting you that badly even when surrounded by positive energy, then she has some serious stuff she needs to work out, _big time_. Meanwhile, you're in the middle of mixing a fancy drink when a sharp pain goes through your stomach. Unintentionally, you drop the drink mixer and fall to your knees, hands flying to clutch your stomach. Nausea hits you like a tidal wave, and Bendy quickly stops whatever he was doing to rush over to your side. 

"Baby?!" He asks in a panicked voice. "What's going on?! Oh god, I didn't hurt you earlier, did I?"

"No." You chuckle breathlessly before grunting in pain as another sharp wave rolls through your abdomen, making you openly gag as your face grows pale and sweaty. "Ugh. It's Allison."

"Allison?" Bendy asks, face screwing up in anger. "The fuck she do now?!"

Bendy's anger makes the pain worse, and you flinch away from him when he reaches out to touch you. "Please don't."

Bendy feels a pang of hurt roll through him, but he shakes it off. "How can I help?"

"It's not personal, babe." You assure him after feeling the small ripple of rejection that seeps from his form. "Remember what I told you about emotional sickness?"

Bendy's eyes widen. Oh shit. That definitely catches his attention. "Yes.... Aw, shit. You don't mean..?"

"I do. I'm in pain because I'm absorbing the raw emotion too quickly. You need _to--argh--_ get her out of here or tell her to calm down."

"I can do that. I can do that. What about you?" Bendy says with a determined nod.

"I'll be fine once she's calm. Please, go. The sooner she's out of range, the sooner I'll be fine. With everyone in a good mood, I'll recharge almost immediately. Please, go."

Bendy doesn't have to be told twice. He leaps to his feet, as much as he doesn't want to or like doings so, he leaves you there on the floor as he rushes off to find Allison. She's in the process of waiting a table, and Bendy doesn't hesitate to storm right up to her. He lightly taps her on the shoulder, causing her to silently spin around and raise a twitching eyebrow.

"We need to talk." Bendy says as softly as he can.

Allison furrows her brows together silently. She doesn't want to talk, but she can't refuse her boss. "What's up?"

"You have to calm down. Like, right now." Bendy says with finality, leaving no room for argument.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. Allison, you're bothering Batty. She--"

"What?! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO HER!!!!" She growls, throwing her arms up like she's just _done_ with the world.

"WOULD YOU LET ME FINISH?!" Bendy snarls, arms tensing like he's ready to throw a punch. He quickly stuffs his anger back down; getting angry right now will only make things worse for you. He cant let that happen, especially since he's not fully aware of how the sickness works. All he knows is that out of everyone in the club, his temper is the worst. He's not sure how you're able to get through it sometimes, now that he thinks about it. You did say it was a mental thing though, so it's possible that you simply didn't put up your walls high enough. With a heavy exhale, he explains; "Allison, Batty can pick up emotions. She can feel your anger from across the bar."

"So? Why should I care? My feelings shouldn't affect her." She snarls.

Bendy's hands come up to tug at his horns as he tries to hold back his frustration. She just doesn't get it! **UGH!** With another sigh, he once again informs her; _"But it does._ She can literally absorb the emotions surrounding her. I don't know how angry you are but it's gotta be intense enough to the point where it's really bothering her. Your anger is trampling all of the other good emotions in the club, and it's causing her physical pain. _Allison, you're literally tearing apart her insides."_

Allison's eyes widen when the weight of Bendy's words settle. Her gaze softens to one of regret; "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt her. I'm just frustrated with everything. How can I help?"

"Go chill in the staff room for awhile. Goof around on your phone, or call Thomas and calm down with him or something. Please."

"I can do that. I'll have Sammy take over this table for me, and... please tell her I'm sorry."

"It's ok. None of us are mad at you anymore. Ok?"

Allison seems to calm down a bit at Bendy's reassurance, and she nods, running off to the staff room. Bendy doesn't hang around to watch her leave, he just _bolts_ right back to the bar. He doesn't see you up on your feet when he arrives, so he assumes you're still on the floor. Considering that some of the patrons are looking over the bar, he has to be correct. He rounds the bar and finds you on the floor as expected. However, the color in your face is slowly returning, and you're not sweating... you're even sitting up. 

Your eyes meet his, and you _smile_ so sweetly that Bendy wants to cry. "Hiya babe!"

"Hello honeybee." He coos softly as he quickly approaches you. Ignoring the drunken demands of the customers, he crosses the bar and quickly strolls his way over to you, collapsing to his knees. As soon as his knees hit the floor, his arms wrap around you tightly, making you squeak from the amount of force behind it. Still, you return the embrace with a soft hum as you soak up the affection radiating off of him. He ignores the way his throat burns as he gets choked up, and the way his eyes get blurry from the tears that threaten to fall. He wants to cry because he was _so_ worried, but he swallows the emotions down. Still, he doesn't hesitate to whisper; "I was so worried. I thought you were dying because I ruptured an ovary or something."

You gigglesnort, and shake your head. "No, love. I'm okay. Just emotional sickness. I swear."

"Good." Bendy says before lightly smooching you on the lips.

"I'm sorry... are we interrupting something?" Calls a familiar voice. You and Bendy look up at the bar, openly scoff at what you find.

"Oh fuck, not YOU idiots!" Bendy playfully jeers up at _Cuphead and Mugman,_ who are leaning over the bar and smirking down at you and Bendy in such a cuddly position.

"Not a very good way to run a club, Bendy." Cuphead playfully jokes. "Cuddling behind the bar, tsk tsk!"

"Watch it, Cuphead." Bendy says, dropping his voice a couple octaves. "She just had an accident caused by one of my staff."

Cuphead widens his eyes and immediately backtracks and apologizes while holding up his hands "Oh shit, I'm sorry. My bad!"

Bendy stands up and helps you stand up on your shaky legs. Once you're up on your feet, he softly whispers to you, asking if you're sure you're okay. With a gentle nod, you smile at him and press another soft kiss to his lips, giggling when Cuphead playfully gags at the sight of it. You and Bendy approach the bar, and quickly begin to try and catch up on orders. Mugman in particular sees you're having some difficulty keeping up with the sudden influx of customers and asks; "Hey! Do you guys need some unofficial help?"

"I wouldn't mind it!" Bendy replies. "Put on an apron and slide on up, Mugs!"

Mugman doesn't hesitate to round the side of the bar, and begins helping the both of you by cleaning up spills and taking orders. Meanwhile, Cuphead sits his lazy ass in front of _your_ section and smirks. "Hello, devil woman." He says in a flirtatious tone. You can feel the playful energy radiating off of him, and it makes you chuckle. God, this man doesn't know when to quit, does he? Flirting with you is like flirting with death, _especially_ with the way Bendy is keeping a close eye on Cuphead as he props his elbow up on the rest and rests his chin on his hand while staring at you with a lazy smile and half-lidded eyes.

"Hello, dishware. So, did you hop in the dishwasher before you came over here? Have a little fun with a champagne glass? I assume not, since you're flirting with me and smell like desperation instead of dish soap."

Bendy and Mugman snort and try to stifle their snickers while Cuphead scoffs indignantly. "Rude! I am a paying customer!" He declares.

"Oh really? Hand over the cash then and I _might_ be a little nicer."

"Really? Why you gotta be so meeeeaan?"

"Cash is everything I need, so show me the money!" You retort playfully, making a grabby motion with your hand. 

Cuphead surprises you by slapping a fat stack of dollar bills in your hand, and smirks as he replies; "How well do you know you're alcohol? Think you know more than me?"

"I know more than you can shake a stick at, that's for sure. Hit me, teacup!"

Cuphead snorts. He's been called many names, but teacup is a new one. "Alright. I wanna see how well you can make an old fashioned first. Bourbon, not rye!"

"Ohhh, so you want Bendy's drink? That's my specialty." You reply, already moving to make it without even looking to reach for the bottles.

"Really?" Cuphead asks as he comes intrigued, while quirking an eyebrow.

"She makes a _mean_ old fashioned." Bendy purrs, looking up from the Blood Mary he's in the process of making. "They're my favorite. I _love_ the way she mixes em."

"Better than mine?!" Cuphead asks, sounding slightly insulted.

"Better than yours." Bendy shamelessly admits.

"Well, now I'm horny _and_ insulted." Cuphead retorts, causing Bendy and Mugman to bust out laughing while you just shake your head and slide the drink to Cuphead. Cuphead takes the drink in his hands, while you place your hands on your hip. Cuphead finds your cocky expression to be intriguing and stares at you for a moment. You, on the other hand, just smirk widely and say;

"Take a picture, or drink the alcohol. I wanna see your reaction."

"He better fuckin' _not_ take a picture!" Bendy declares, popping his head up and almost snapping his neck as he looks over. "He better just drink the fuckin' drink if he knows what's good for him."

"Easy, big guy!" Cuphead snorts. "I won't take a picture of your girl."

"THEN DRINK THE BOOZE, AND STOP STARING AT HER TITTIES, YA MONGREL!"

Cuphead snorts loudly; "Alright! Alright! Damn!" He exclaims before softly muttering; "Shit, she's gotta give good nookie if he's so damn defensive... Okay, here we go!"

Everyone watches as Cuphead clutches the drink in his hand and brings it to his lips, before quickly tossing it back and gulping it down. He swallows, and smacks his lips together a few times before his eyes suddenly widen and his face reddens immensely. "Hooo, shit. Mugman, we're gonna go out of business."

"What? Why?" Mugman asks, sounding concerned.

"Because that's the best god damn old fashioned I've ever had. Seriously! Try a sip of this!" Cuphead declares before sliding the drink down the bar top into Mugman's waiting hand. Mugman quickly takes a sip and has an equal reaction to his bother's. 

"Holy shit. Can... can we hire you?" Mugman asks, slowly turning his head to stare at you with wide, hopeful eyes. Cuphead might be kidding, but Mugman was semi-serious.

"And have me lose my co-owner, best bartender, more popular performer, and my girl all at once? No." Bendy says sounding 100% serious. "I will literally blow up your building and take her back."

Cuphead and Mugman snort, because they know he _is_ one hundred percent serious. 

"Alright, alright." Cuphead says, hands held up to try and show Bendy he means no harm. "Just relax. I'm just teasing."

"Yeah, but you tease too much. Play too much and I'll chop off your hand like some sort of macabre game of hungry hippos, mmkay?" Bendy says, side-eyeing Cuphead who shudders under his intense gaze.

"Uh... which hand?" Cuphead asks, semi-worried that Bendy is serious.

"Whichever hand you use to masturbate with." Bendy growls as he polishes a cup.

"...And if I use both?" Cuphead asks cheekily with a smirk.

...Bendy silently brandishes a butcher's knife from beneath the bar and places it on the bar top.

Cuphead's eyes widen, while you and Mugman outright guffaw as Cuphead scrambles to scoot down the bar to Mugman's section. "Mugs! Protect me!"

"Nahhh, I don't think I will. Less noise for me to listen to at night if he goes through with it." Mugman smirks brutally.

"You guys are so mean. I don't like you anymore." Cuphead sneers, sounding so defeated. A quick vibe check reveals that he's fine though. In fact, he's quite happy. Bendy chuckles softly, before popping his head up after hearing a loud cry of "BOSS!"

Everyone looks up and finds Sammy jogging over excitedly. "Hi Boss! It's your turn up on stage!"

Stage? What? You thought the band was playing tonight... You look over at Bendy, who is already softly smirking in your direction. That twinkle in his eyes... did he plan this? "Baby...?" You ask softly, tilting your head as your brows furrow together in confusion.

"Take a seat in the audience, sweetie. I want you front and center, 'kay toots? Mugs and Cuphead can keep you company too. I gotta get up on stage."

You watch as he runs off without another word. You hear soft chuckling beside you, and when you turn to look, Mugman and Cuphead are shaking their heads while chuckling.

"Gosh. He _really_ does like you, huh?" 

"Love. He _loves_ her, Mugs." Cuphead gently corrects with a chuckle.

"Right. Love. Sorry." Mugman chuckles. "Though, I'm curious as to how _you_ of all people know that." He asks his brother with a curious expression on his face as he polishes a cup and begins to help you shut down the bar for the night. You nod in agreement with Mugman, and want to hear more. Mugman and Bendy had both hinted that Cuphead wasn't the type to... uh.. hang around after getting with a girl, as far as you understand. Not that was an issue-- people lived different lifestyles. Cuphead wasn't the type for romance for whatever reason, and that's ok. You can accept that. Still, you're curious to how he knows that. He spoke as if he had little doubt that Bendy truly did love you, which is odd coming from the man who supposedly avoids romance.

Cuphead quirks an eyebrow, but shuts his eyes and chuckles softly. "Mugman, Bendy and I are a lot like due to the fact we typically avoid love like the plague.. for different reasons. Although he avoided love because no one loved _him,_ they just loved the idea of what he could provide, where as I avoid love because I like casual sex. Still, something about _you.."_ Cuphead emphasizes his words by pointing at you. "...made him change his mind. When a man is set in his ways, it takes something strong, something powerful to change his mind."

Your heart flutters at the sweet words, and you smile softly while Mugman smiles at his brother and chuckles softly.

"I didn't think you could ever manage to sound so... eloquent. Elder Kettle would be proud." Mugman smirks.

"Go suck yourself." Cuphead chuckles. "I'm a lot more than I originally let on. Anyway, let's get to the seats! I wanna see what he's going to do!"

The three of you leave the bar and quickly head for a table that's close to the center of the stage. You get lucky-- there's a front row table with three seats, close enough to where Bendy will know exactly where you are as soon as he hops up on stage. You sit in between the two brothers, who turn their chairs away from the table and towards the stage-- just like you did. The three of you order some drinks from Allison (Who is doing SO much better!) and eagerly wait for the show to begin...

As your drinks arrive, a snazzy beat begins to play from behind the curtains up on stage, and it takes every fiber within your being to not immediately get up on your feet and start dancing-- you loved the way music made you feel! It was like the vibrations just forced your body under it's control, putting you under some sort of spell or hex and you like it. Slowly, the curtains part, revealing Bendy dressed up in one of his nicer suits, a wide, eager cheshire-cat-like grin on his face. His eyes immediately find you and the boys, and he nods his head in greeting to you. Slowly, with bouncy leisurely steps he walks and bops to the beat towards the microphone. His gloved hands slowly embrace the microphone stand, caressing it like a lover would as he looks over the crowd with a dazzling smile. He opens his mouth, takes a deep breathe, and out comes that rich baritone voice that you know and love.

_**"♫♪ Well it's a marvelous night for a moondance,  
With the stars up above in your eyes.  
A fantabulous night to make romance,  
'Neath the cover of October skies.  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling,  
To the sound of the breezes that blow.  
And I'm trying to please to the calling,  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low.  
And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush!  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush!** _

_**Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?  
Can I just make some more romance with you, my love? ♫♪"** _

"Wow! What a classy way to say you want to fuck the shit out of someone!" Cuphead says, eyes wide and excited.

"Cuphead!" Mugman hisses. "Be nice!"

"What? That's what it means."

"I'm sorry...?" You ask softly. "Does it really?"

Cuphead looks at you and smirks devilishly. "Mhm. Think of it, Batty. Moon. Dance. What kind of dance would you do in the moonlight, when no one else is watching?"

You think for a moment, only to blush deeply when you realize that Cuphead is, in fact, correct. Cuphead giggles as realization strikes your face, while Mugman attempts to soothe your embarrassment by lightly patting you on the shoulder. "I'm sure he means well. Maybe the other patrons won't get it?" He suggests.

"Oh, that's not why I'm embarrassed. I've sang up on stage about how he has a big dick and makes my panties drop." You says so bluntly that Cuphead spits out his drink and begins to laugh heartily. Even Mugman, who is a lot less dirty-minded than his brother, giggles as well. 

"Well that's one way to boost a man's ego."

"Somethin' got boosted, alright." You smirk, making Cuphead cackle and lightly slap your back. 

"You're funny! Oooh, I like you! Bendy picked good. He did good."

Grinning, you look back up on stage and find Bendy sweetly smiling down at you, tail swishing around to the beat as he shimmies to the beat.

_**"♫♪ Well I wanna make love to you tonight,  
I can't wait 'til the morning has come.  
And I know that the time is just right,  
And straight into my arms you will run.  
And when you come my heart will be waiting,  
To make sure that you're never alone.  
There and then, all my dreams will come true, dear!  
There and then, I will make you my own!  
Any time I touch you, you just tremble inside!  
And I know how much you want me! That, you can't hiiide!** _

_**Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?  
Can I just make some more romance with you, my love? ♫♪"** _

You swoon as Bendy removes the microphone from it's stand and kicks it off stage. He flirtatiously winks at you, causing Cuphead to let out a dramatic girlish squeak from beside you as he jokingly fans himself.

"Ooooh, so sexy!" Cuphead says teasingly while dramatically throwing his arm across his forehead, only to yelp when you reach back and peg him in the nuts. Bendy takes note of the way you don't hesitate to nail Cuphead right in the balls and has to force himself (with great difficulty) not to bursting out laughing up on stage at the way Cuphead falls out of his chair and to the floor, hands between his legs protectively covering his balls as he coughs violently. Shaking his head, Bendy winks at you again to showcase his approval, tail swaying playfully.

"You deserved that." Chuckles Mugman.

"Perhaps. _D'ohh._ You owe me a drink, Bat."

"Can do. Would you like it with or without your testicles in it?"

"I'd like to keep them attached to my body, thanks." He says in a squeaky voice, making you and Mugman giggle.

Meanwhile up on stage, Bendy is just dancing away, doing a cute little tap dance all over the place. He does it so well that the crowd gleefully claps and cheers at how he spins and kicks his way across stage to the beat. There's one point where the beat goes silent, and it's at this time that he slides to a stop directly at the very front of the stage. He smiles down at you, and gets down on one knee and reaches one hand out for you while singing into the microphone. Shyly, you get up out of your seat as a deep red blush covers over your face. Mugman and Cuphead make such a racket about it, that a spotlight comes down to shine on you. The entire crowd cheers as you approach the love of your life who waits patiently for you, as you stretch out your hand in offering for him to take. Grinning, Bendy carefully takes your hand in his and sweetly serenades you while staring into your eyes as Cuphead and Mugman make absolute fools of themselves behind you by cheering and wolf-whistling like a bunch of drunk idiots... it's mildly horrifying because they are alarmingly sober.

_**"♫♪ Well I wanna make love to you tonight,  
I can't wait 'til the morning has come.  
And I know that the time is just right,  
And straight into my arms you will run.  
And when you come my heart will be waiting,  
To make sure that you're never alone.  
There and then, all my dreams will come true, dear!  
There and then, I will make you my own!  
Any time I touch you, you just tremble inside!  
And I know how much you want me! That, you can't hiiide! ♫♪"** _

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49733458127/in/dateposted/)

Bendy's tail sneakily steps down towards you as you stare up into Bendy's hypnotic eyes... but you shriek when his tail suddenly wraps around your waist and LIFTS YOU UP IN THE AIR. He spreads his arms wide in the air to show off the strength of his tail, and begins spinning around in circles several times while you giggle and shriek wildly as you try to hold on. Bendy slowly lowers you to the floor with a cheeky smile on his face. He immediately takes your hand in his and wiggles his eyebrows a few times in a suggestive fashion, making you giggle and shake your head in disbelief. He uses the ToonTown technology in the mic to turn it into a headset, which he quickly puts on. Then, he begins to twirl and swing you around dramatically on stage, all while singing without missing a note;

_**♫♪ Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?** _  
**_Can I just make some more romance with you, my love?_ **  
**_Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?_ **  
**_Can I just make some more romance with yooooouuuu....  
  
....my love? _**

**_My love..._ **  
**_My love..._ **  
**_I just want one more moondance with yooouuuu..._ **  
**_Yes I do... ♫♪_**

As the song slows, so does the speed at which Bendy sways you across the stage with. He makes the dance feel soft, and intimate, holding his face so close to yours that you can feel his warm, minty breath wash over your skin, making it tingle in excitement. His lips hover just centimeters from yours as he stares at you with partially lidded eyes, full of nothing but sweet affection and adoration for you. Truly, he stares at you like you are his moon, his light in the dark. As the song starts to fade, he pushes back the microphone of the headset, and quickly dips you back and moves to press a loving kiss to your lips that would knock your socks off if you had been wearing any.

The crowd stands up on their feet and begins to lose their minds, cheering wildly. Cuphead is certainly the loudest of them all, and cries out;

"FUCK YEAH! WOOO! GET SOME, BENDY!"

"Shut up you idiot!" Mugman says, slapping his brother upside the back of the head.

You and Bendy however just chuckle at the ridiculous antics of the two before moving back to shamelessly get some more affection in. Bendy slowly and gradually lifts you back up into an upright position, never once parting his lips from yours. The kiss is fiery, and summons forth a heat deep in the lowest part of your belly. Not wanting to get freaky up on stage, you gently pull away from Bendy, who smiles knowingly. He moves his hand from the back of your neck towards his headset, so he can turn if off. Once he's sure it's off, he speaks knowing that it won't be broadcasted through the club when he asks you;

"So what do you say? Would you moondance with me once more?"

"Baby, you sing for me like that and I'll do _whatever_ you want me to do." You purr devilishly, smirking up at him with half-lidded eyes. Bendy throws his head back and laughs heartily, before pulling you close to him in a warm embrace. He buries his face into the top of your hair and sweetly whispers;

"I love you. More than anything."

"And I love you. To the moon..." You reply.

"And back." Bendy whispers before diving right back towards your lips.

_**Hmm... Maybe he should go shopping for a ring...** _

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!!
> 
> Soooo I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think, please! I really enjoy hearing from you all and it makes my day to hear your thoughts.  
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated. They keep me motivated, after all!
> 
> Love yo faces! See you in the next one!  
> -Mistress


End file.
